


A Hero's Doubt

by ceirdwenfc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, post taxi driver, prompt: hero's doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceirdwenfc/pseuds/ceirdwenfc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten minute free write using the prompt, hero's doubt supplied by Tumblr user darikesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero's Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> One note: Re: lie/lay. My grammar check told me 'lay', so I changed it. If you correct me, I will change it again. ;)

Dean lay in his bed. Even he noticed how weird he was lying without the strange look Sam gave him when he walked by. Shoes still on, clothes still on, on top of the covers, his head skimming the edge of the pillow, his hands folded neatly over his chest.

He stared at the ceiling, not sleeping, not daydreaming, not thinking.

Sam's footsteps faded and eventually disappeared altogether, and still Dean didn't move.

No fidgets.

No twiddling.

No toe-tapping.

No blinking more than was absolutely necessary.

Then the thinking began.

Not just any thinking; worrying. Fretting. The preoccupied of hundreds of minutes of preoccupation catching up with him. There was a low hum, a whirr from behind the wall.

Ventilation system?

He didn't move, but his mind shrugged. He hadn't explored that yet. No crawling through vents, no looking in air shafts, no boiler rooms that held his interest.

However, there was that hum that usually lulled him to sleep, but now it was like a ticky mark on each failure.

Cas was gone.

Kevin was gone.

Meg was dead.

Benny was gone.

Where was Garth? Mrs. Tran?

Bobby, at least was finally in heaven, what little consolation that was.

Naomi's words reverberated in Dean's head. "He would have thought that. He misunderstood. I can help you; I'm on your side."

He flinched remembering the feeling of Cas' fist around the angel blade striking him, emotionless. He rubbed his wrist where Cas had broken it holding it in place as he held Dean in place, kneeling before him.

Dean cringed thinking of the killing blow that never came.

He let out a deep breath, feeling Cas' touch again on his face, his fingertips grazing his neck as Dean let go of his arm. There was an ache in the memory, stronger than Dean had felt before. He shifted his weight more towards the center of the bed, and wanted to think more about this feeling, not new, but not explored and then he heard Naomi's voice again.

"I told you you could trust me."

No time for a pause and another voice. "There are angels watching over you." Mary's voice brought tears to his eyes. He closed them and then heard Castiel.

Bitter, angry, confused. "What have you done to me, Naomi?"

No, Dean thought. Whatever else, Naomi couldn't be trusted. He pushed his uncertainty down, rolling onto his side to drift off to sleep, listening but not listening to the hum behind his wall, feeling the touch that wasn't actually there, knowing in the darkness of closed eyes who he could and who he could not trust.


End file.
